Many systems for making hydrogen rely on fossil fuels and are not optimized for energy efficiency. The same is true for battery charging. Therefore, while fuel cell electric vehicles (FCEVs) and battery charging of extended range electric vehicles (EREVs) can reduce the environmental impact of vehicles, they are not part of a pollution free and renewable-energy powered transportation system.